1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tab electrode, and more particularly to a disposable tab electrode for sensing bioelectrical signals of living body such as a human body and a lead wire which can be joined into the disposable tab electrode repeatedly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrode for living body is adhered closely to a surface of outer layer of skin of living body, and it is for sensing bioelectrical signals exposed by the activities of heart, brain, muscle and so on. It is an essential part for electrocardiographs.
In a conventional electrode for living body 1, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 (refer to Korean Utility model Publication No. 20-1990-0006903), a disclosed part 3 is formed in the inner side of a skin adhering part 2 and 2a, a lead wire connecting apparatus 4 and a disc type electrode part are formed in the disclosed part, and a lead wire connecting part 4a is formed on the lead wire connecting apparatus 4.
A lead wire 6 connecting to a conventional electrode for living body, as shown in FIG. 3 (refer to Korean Utility model Publication No. 20-1990-0006903), is joined by a lead wire connecting body 7 having a concave part 7a to surround the lead wire connecting part 4a. In FIG. 3, reference number 8 is a water-containing gel for reducing contact resistance of living body.
As described before, a disc-type electrode part 5, which is made of expensive Ag—AgCl, and a lead wire connecting apparatus 4 are essentially formed in the conventional electrode for living body 1, and therefore, the conventional electrode should be bulky and expensive, and every time measuring minute voltage, there has been inconvenience that the gel containing water 8 should be attached to under the disc-type electrode 5.
Because a lead wire 6 connecting to a conventional electrode is connected to the lead wire connecting part 4a by simple insertion by a lead wire connecting body 7 having a concave part 7a, problems such as inferiority of electrical contact and easy breakaway of the lead wire from an electrode by minor movement often arise with the conventional lead wire.